wild cats reunited
by Lander
Summary: when east high in danger the wild cats stand united
1. Chapter 1

_**AN; hay guys and girls how's it going. This story has been in my head for months if not a year and it's taken me this long to figure how to start it so enjoy.**_

**I don't own any of high school musical if I did Taylor and Chad would go to the same uni**

**Chapter 1**

Troy Bolton one of the stars of the wild cat's team five years ago, went to university of California and was a starter for their basketball team for the four years he was there he even got MVP his first year there was now working on a car in the garage that he owned in California he never moved back after finishing university he fell in love with the place

"Give that a go Joe" he shouts from under the hood of the Honda civic he was working on

"Ok boss"

"Joe don't call me boss I'm not that much older than you"

"Sorry Troy" Joe say starting the car and hearing it roar into life

"Right Joe go call the Henderson's let them know there car is fixed and the prices of it"

"Got it boss I mean Troy"

"Better Joe now get going" troy says going to his office and looking at the pictures of him and the wild cats smiling and having a chuckle at the memories the pictures bring .

"Hey Troy how the day going" a small brunette with curly hair asked while putting her arms around him

"Fine Gabbs just thinking of the wild cats" he answers Gabriella Montez his girlfriend thought high school, university and now his fiancé's they had moved in together after her mum told her they were going to move again

"Yeah I miss them too. Oh and your mum called asking when you're going to visit"

"My mum called? I would like to go back for a while but I just got this place open and there still allot to do"

"Well why don't you leave that to Joe and the other mechanics" Gabriella asked

"I could but"

"But what"

"This is my place I can't just leave the others to do everything" Troy says walking to the door of the office

"Well ask them"

"Gabbs you make everything sound so easy, that's one of the things I love about you" he says walking out of the office chuckling

"Guys come here for a minute" Troy shouts to his crew to come over

"Listen I know we have just opened and everything but I have to make a trip back home to _**Albercurcie**_, now I'm going to leave Joe in charge while I'm away, the list of cars that are coming in for the next few weeks is in the office as well as my number is there any questions" Troy asks

"Yeah I got one, why is Joe in charge"

"Well Zack the reason is he's the first person who got a job here, he's the most qualified and he knows how I like things done ok" Troy says going into the office to grab his thing

"Well let's get back to work" Joe say taking up his role strait away.

As Troy was grabbing his jacket he notice one of the pictures the last one he and his best friend Chad Danforth had taken before going different ways

_(Flashback)_

"Troy pass it here" Chad shouts

Troy and Chad were having a two on two game with their two other best friends Jason and Zeke and they were up by three points

"Over the hoop" Troy shouts shooting the ball as Chad jumps and slam dunks it in

"That's game, unlucky guys" Chad says landing giving troy a high five

"Man that would have been the coolest slam dunk ever if we just hadn't lost" Jason say

"No worries Jason we'll get them next time" Zeke say walking past him

_(End flashback)_

The picture was them giving each other a high five and smiling

"I can't believe I haven't gone back since I graduated university, I hope everyone is ok" he thinks heading out to his car and jumping in it

"Ready to go Gabbs"

"Yup" was her reply as she pulls a book out of her bag and slips her shoe off as they start the journey to their old home.

(Albercurcie, sports shop)

Chad Danforth was one of the best basket ball player to come out of east high he was second only to Troy, unlike Troy Chad only played two years of basketball he was a starter the first year and broke the record for shooting in his first year but got injured the second year and ended up being on the bench most of the session after that he decided to concentrate on his studies and got a business degree

"Hay Chad someone here to see you" one of his employees says

"Who is it" Chad replies shooting a three pointer and scoring it

"It's Zeke he wants to tell you something"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute" he say as he runs to the net and jumps doing a 360 turn and slamming the ball in the net

"I still got it" he thinks going inside to see his cooking loving friend, Zeke had played all four years of basketball but was on the bench most of the last session

"What can I do for you today Zeke" Chad asks smiling

"I got you lunch delivery" Zeke replies holding up a bag

"Cheers mate so what did you want to talk about" Chad asks taking the bag of his friend and going into his office

"I paid east high a visit well Shairpay a visit as she still helps out there"

"Ok so what's the problem?"

"Well for starters they haven't won a championship since we were there and the place looks bad"

"How bad Zeke"

"Well at the moment they are thinking of getting rid of the drama and basketball programs"

"What Mrs. D and coach Bolton would never let it get that bad, come on" Chad says getting up and grabs his jacket

"Where are we going?" Zeke asks look confused

"Back to school" he says walking out of his sport shop and jumping in his car and driving away

"Hay wait for me" Zeke says jumping in his car

"He always acts before thinking" Zeke say trying to catch Chad.

(With Troy and Gabriella)

"Gabbs do you have any of the wild cats numbers still"

"I don't know let me look" she says look though her bag only for Troys phone to go off

"Not even gone one day and they are having problem" Troy says grabbing his phone only for Gabriella to take it off him

"Keep your eyes on the road, hello" she says as she answers the phone

"yes were on our way now we'll be there in a hour, ok bye, that was your mum she looking forward to seeing you but she want you to go to east high first" she say finishing relaying his mum's message as she starts looking though her phone

"I have Jason's and Kelsie's number but that's about it"

"Why have you got Jason and number" Troy ask looking puzzled

"I kept in touch with Kelsie so he wants to know how she is"

"Sound like he likes her"

"No he doesn't, he was her best friend, he helped her come out of her shell so he wants to know how she doing without it looking likes he's checking up on her"

"Ok well ask him if he wants to meet up and see if he can get in touch with the others, the wild cats are going to meet up.

_That's it for the first chapter hope you enjoy it now remember review and let me know what you think, also for the extras in this story I will be using things and people from Disney e.g. names of people, maybe some sayings and anything else that pops into my head. _

_Lander over and out_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hi guys how it going, I'm back with the next chapter so let me know what you think, now this may seem like it's jumping a bit but stay with me ok.**_

**I don't own any of high school musical if I did Taylor and Chad would go to the same uni**

**Chapter 2**

Jason Cross unlike the rest of the wild cats didn't go to uni he went to work for his dad who trained him as a builder. Once he completed his training he had moved on to work for another company, Jason was driving up to the newest building site he was working on "hi Kevin how it going" he shouted to his friend while getting out of his truck "living the dream" Kevin replied as he always would

"How it going with your brother staying with you" Kevin asked

"Fine thanks he's asking me to show him all my old tricks so he can be a wild cat next year" he replies as they head into the changing rooms

"Hay Cross" one of the other workers called coming up to him

"Yeah Billy Ray"

"The boss wants to see you in his office" the man says walking away

"Oh ho" Kevin says opening his locker

"What's with that" Jason asks putting his boots on

"the only time the boss want to see someone it's ether really good or really bad" Kevin say shutting his locker and leaving the changing room leaving Jason with his thoughts as he headed towards the offices.

As Jason was about to enter the office he felt his phone going off

"Hello Jason cross" he answer

"Wow that sound very official how it going Jason" Gabbs voice came out of the phone

"Hi Gabby and I have to sound official, as you put it, the boss gives our mobile numbers out to customers for privet hire" he explained

"So what can I do for you today Gabbs?"

"We're coming back for a visit and we were wondering if the wild cats wanted to meet up?"

"Yeah that sounds great, where?"

"Well that's a bit of a problem, we sort of don't have the other guy's number" Gabbs says sounding embarrassed

"So you want me to arrange it" Jason asked

"That would be great" Gabbs shouted

"Ok leave it with me and I'll call you back later, right now I got work to do"

"Ok thanks Jason you're the best" Gabby shouted again

"I know, I know, I'll talk to you later Gabbs" he say hanging up, entering the office and sitting down

"Are you Jason Cross" the secretary asked

"Yes that me" he said smiling

"You can go in now"

"Thanks" he say getting up and knocking on the door

"Enter" a voice called

"Hi boss you wanted to see me" Jason said putting his head around the door

"Ah Jason come in I wanted to talk to you about how you're doing" the man from behind the desk

"_Oh god I'm in trouble"_ Jason thought as he took a seat

"How long have you been with us Jason?"

"About a year"

"A year, well looking at what you been doing for us I would have thought you had been here for at least 5 years"

"Well I try my best when I find something I'm good at I do what I can to be the best of the best" Jason answer

"I like that" the aging man said standing up

"and that is why I'm going to give you a crew, choose 5 workers to work for you and you got a month to prove you got what it take to be a boss" the man say smiling

"W-w-what I'm getting my own crew" Jason said not believing what he was hearing

"Yes you are congratulations" the man said with a smile

"Thank you boss" Jason beamed shaking his hand

"Call me Walt your one of my crew leaders now, and take the rest off the day off to think of who you want on your crew"

"Right Walt I won't let you down" he said grabbing his phone as he left the room to call his friends to let them know his good news

"Hay Zeke guess what" Jason says down the phone when his friend and forma team mate finally answered

"Hi Jason I can't really talk right now" Zeke says sounding a bit out of breath

"Why what going on?"

"I told Chad about how bad things at east high had got and he ran off to his car drove to the school, like a maniac I would like add and ran inside the school and now I'm trying to find him"

"What's going on with east high" Jason asks sounding serous

"They have won anything since we were there and there thinking about getting rid of the drama and basketball program"

"What you're kidding they can't do that Carl's going there next year to be a wild cat" Jason shouted down the phone in anger

"Well if it keeps going the way it is there won't be a next year"

"I'm not letting that happen I'm on my way" Jason said as he hung up and jumped in his truck

"Hay Jason what going on?" Kevin asked running up to the truck

"Trouble with my old school and I've got to go"

"What about the boss he won't be happy about you leaving"

"He gave me the rest of the day of to figure out who I want on my crew"

"Wait he made you a crew leader that's great mate" Kevin said smiling at him

"Yeah a great day went down the toilet in one phone call" he says started his truck and driving home.

(With Zeke)

"He just had to run off" he Zeke muttered to himself racing thought the halls of east high

He skidded to a stop when he found his friend in the wild cat's old class room

"A lot of good memories here right Zeke" Chad said from his old seat

"Dude why you run off" Zeke said coming in the room

"I had to get here and see it for myself"

"well why don't we stay here for a bit Jason on his way as well he didn't know that this was going on, his brother Carl is coming here next year and wants to be a wild cat"

"Second generation wild cats" Chad said with a soft smile

"Yeah I guess you could say that, shame we can't get our brothers here next year" Zeke retuning the smile

"Yeah this school needs another Baylor and Danforth" Chad laughed

"What we going to do Chad we can't let this happen"

"We won't let it happen it time for the wild cats to put up a fight" Chad said getting to his feet

"What we going to do? It's just two of us"

"Really only two of us?" Chad asked holding up his phone

"Time for all the wild cats to come home" Zeke said eagerly grabbing his own phone.

_And there another chapter for you hope you're enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and I'm going to try and update a few of my stories as I have some time off so later._

_Lander over and out _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys I'm back with the third chapter of this story, I would like to thank iantnogagagirl for their review it good to know people enjoy my writing, now on with the story.**_

**I don't own any of high school musical if I did Taylor and Chad would go to the same uni**

**Chapter 3**

Jason couldn't believe what he had heard he was so angry when he pulled up to his house he didn't see a teen shooting three pointer by the side of his house

"Jason what you doing home bro?" the teen asked

"I got some time off to think a few things few things though" he says to the teen with the same hair colour as him

"Like what" the teen asks as he shoots another three pointer

"That doesn't matter at the moment; I got to go to east high"

"Really can I come" the teen ask following Jason into the house

"Sorry Carl but you have to stay here"

"Why Jason I want to see where I'm going to become a legend like you"

"If you want to be a legend practices something else other then three pointers like getting up the court I haven't seen you do anything like that" Jason says grabbing a book with a few number

"I do practices that stuff I do two hours of suicide run every day"

"Ok what about passing" Jason say going into his room

"Hard to practices passing when I don't have anyone to pass to" Carl answer back

"Fine you can come but don't go running off on me, and when did you get so smart" Jason says coming out of his room in a pair of blue baggy jeans and a black t-shirt

"One of us had to get the brains" Carl says laughing

"Hay remember who house you're staying in while mum and dad are on their cruise" Jason replies as he takes the basketball off Carl and going outside and shooting a three pointer while not even looking at the hoop

"How did you do that?" Carl asks shocked

"I taught you most of what you know but not all that I know" Jason say jumping in the truck, as soon as Carl gets in they start driving to east high.

"Carl do me a favour call these number and tell them the wild cats are meeting up at east high" Jason ask handing him his phone and the book from earlier

"Yeah sure bro" he answers taking the book and phone and dialling numbers.

(With Chad and Zeke)

"Right I just called Martha she be here when she finished teaching her dance class" Zeke say putting his phone away

"Good, Zeke do you mind calling Taylor for me"

"Why don't you do it?"

"We haven't seen each other or talked to each other since she want of to uni"

_(Flashback)_

_Chad had finally got the courage to go over and stay good bye to Taylor_

"_Ok you can do this just do it you Chad Danforth east high champion" Chad think getting out of his car and walking up to the Mckessie door and knocking on the door waiting for it to open _

"_Oh hello Chad who are you today" Taylors mum ask _

"_I'm fine thank you Mrs Mckessie" Chad replies_

"_She up in her bed room packing you can go right up" she says opening the door more so he can come in _

"_Thank you Mrs Mckessie" he say walking in and up stairs to Taylor's room_

"_Hi Taylor" he says as he walks in _

"_Oh hi Chad" she say as she stop packing and give him a kiss _

"_Sorry I didn't come over earlier I had something to do" he say sitting on her bed with her _

"_It ok Chad I'm glad you came over" she say smiling_

"_I want to give you something Taylor to remember me by while your way" he say heading her a box_

"_Ooh what it is"_

"_Open it and find out" he replies as she starts to open the box _

"_Chad it your basketball jersey" she says sounding a bit shocked_

"_yeah I want you to have it to remember me by but also every time I put that jersey on I was playing for few people couch the team but most importantly you" he say looking her right in the eyes_

"_Thank you Chad I'll take care of it I promise" she say as she puts it back in the box and kisses him again_

"_Let try and keep in touch" Chad say while holding Taylor._

_(End flashback)_

"And what happen" Zeke ask

"We kept in touch for the first year and then nothing I tried to call her but I ether got flat mate of her voice mail" Chad say looking a bit sad

"Leave it to me Chad I'll call her"

"Thank Zeke" Chad say

"No worries dude leave it to me" he say as he walk out to the hall way to call Taylor"

"Hay Zeke how it going" shout a new voice

"Hay Jason you got here fast" Zeke says walking up him and shaking his hand

"I'm good thanks this is Carl" he say pointing to the teen next to him

"Hi Carl long time no see"

"Yeah good to see you again Zeke" Carl replies shaking his hand

"Zeke where Chad"

"He in the old class room" he replies

"Thanks oh and I called Kelsi and Ryan there on their way here to meet up with us" Jason says walking away from Zeke and into the class room

"Zeke can I ask you a question"

"Sure Carl what is it

"Before we came over here Jason shoot a three pointer without even looking and got it in, how did he do it"

"well it come of been one of two things, one muscle memory after doing something your muscle remember how much force you need to do that, and number two is he just got lucky" Zeke say walking away to call Taylor.

"Hay Chad how it going" Jason says as he walks in the class room

"I was ok until I heard what was happening over here"

"yeah same here you know I got told that I was getting my own crew and then when I called Zeke to let him know he told me what was going on and that end and good day"

"You got your own crew that great Jason"

"Thanks Chad but no time to celebrate we got to think of what we going to do about this" Jason say as his phone goes of

"Gabbs what can I do for you" he answers

"hi Jason just checking to see if you got it sorted" Gabbs says on the other side of the phone"

"Yeah it sorted were meeting at east high" Jason replies

"Really that cool Troy's mum want us to pick his dad up from their"

"Ok I'll look for him for you"

"Thank Jason" gabbs says as she hangs up

"Chad did you know coach Bolton is here"

"Nah I have seen him why?"

"Gabbs and Troy are coming to pick him up"

"He probably in his office next to the gym" Chad says getting up out of his seat and walking out of the class room

"Chad I called Taylor for you"

"Thank Zeke how long till she get here"

"Um she be here in 10 minutes" Zeke answer nervously

"What so she be here in Albercurcie and hasn't got in touch guess we didn't feel the same about each other" Chad say as he keeps walk down the halls to the gym feeling sadder by the minute

"Jason can I go to the gym and do some practicing"

"Sure Carl just don't get in any trouble" Jason say as Carl runs into the gym

"Here it is" Chad says as he goes into the locker room with Zeke and Jason behind him

"Coach Bolton you in here" Jason shout as they keep walking thought the locker room

"Well if it isn't the east high legends" a tall man with short black hairs says coming out of the office

"It good to see you Chad and Jason, Zeke how Sharpay" he asks with a smile.

"She fine couch she told me about what going on here" Zeke answers

"And what that Zeke"

"That there thinking of getting rid of the drama and basketball programme" Jason butt in

"Is that true coach" Chad asks

"Yeah it is were not as good as we were"

"What do you mean not as good if you can make me look good you can make anyone look good" Jason says getting a chuckle from every one there

"That maybe true but no one is trying out for the basketball team"

"Well I know one guy who going to try out this year, Carl my brother he keep saying he going to keep the cross legend going" Jason says smiling

"That good to know but we need more than one player for a team"

"Well I can talk to my mum and dad and see if Chris can come here next year" Zeke says

"And I can get my brother here easily as well" Chad say

"That's a start but we need more that just that"

"Well what if you spread it that you have wild cat helping you that will get lots of people signing up" new voice say from the door way of the locker room

"Took you time getting here Troy" Jason say with a smile

"Hi Jason nice to see you again" Troy say shaking his hand

"Zeke you still took the best cookies" he say turning to Zeke

"Yeah and more than that now I own my own restaurant" Zeke says shaking his hand

"What up Chad what you doing now"

"You would know if you came back once and while brother I got my own sport shop" he say hugging Troy

"You all seem to be doing great, now dad why did you tell me about this" Troy say turn to his dad

"What could you of done Troy it would of just worried you"

"Well I'm here now and were going to make the wild cats champions again"

"Right let's do it" Zeke say

"I'm in and so is Carl I don't even have to ask him"

"What about you Chad" Troy say

"I got thing to say" Chad say with a smile

"Really what" Zeke ask

"What team" Chad shouts

"Wild cats" they all reply

"What team"

"Wild cats" they all reply

"Wild cat" Chad says

"Get your head in the game" they all shout

"_East high got a chance this year"_ coach Bolton thinks with a smile.

_And there you go chapter three for those who are enjoy the story chapter four will be out soon I got part of it in my head ready to go, I forgot to say last chapter I'm using some names of Disney star and characters as some extras but that it nothing else, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember R and R_

_Lander over and out _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys and girls this is the first time a story has just come to me so I'm going to keep writing until it stop or my other stories start to flow. If any readers have any questions let me know thought reviews and I'll answer them at the beginning of each chapter.**_

_**I would like thank dubzchoc for their reviews I think that was one of my best chapter I've written and I'm glad you enjoyed it**_

**I don't own any of high school musical if I did Taylor and Chad would go to the same uni**

**Chapter 4**

Gabbs had gone to wait in the gym while Troy went to look for his dad she was shocked to see a teenager running up and down the court dribbling a basketball and shooting it when he got near the hoop

"That's pretty good what's your name?" she ask seeing him get another one in

"I'm Carl Cross, Jason's little brother you probably don't remember me" he says as he grabs the ball and walks over to her offering his hand

"Yeah I remember you I'm Gabriella Montez but you can call me Gabbs" she says taking his hand and shaking it

"Right Gabbs you were dating Troy Bolton when you were here"

"Still am I'm engaged to him now" she said showing him the ring

"Wow nice rock" he remarks with a whistle

"Thanks so what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be in the best shape I can be so I can be a wild cat next year" he answer shooting a three pointer and getting it in

"Well with that shot you may stand a chance" and new voice say as he enters the gym

"Hi Ryan how are you doing" Gabbs say running over and hugging her hat loving friend

"I'm good Gabbs "he says hugging her back

"Where's Kelsi"

"She right here" Kelsi says walking in with a teenage girl

"Kelsi it so good to see you how are you" Gabbs said as she hugged her friend

"It's good to see you as well and I'm doing pretty good thanks" Kelsi says

"Gabbs you remember my sister Kayla" she says pointing to the teen next to her

"Yeah I do how are you doing Kayla still into basketball?" she asks

"Yeah I'm coming here next year and I'm going to be a wild cat" Kayla says with a smile

"Really want a one on one game girlie" Carl asks coming over

"Sure just don't go running away crying when I beat you" she says walking on to the court

"Oh this will be good to see, who is he" Ryan asks

"That's Carl Cross Jason's brother" gabby answers

"I'll let you start" Carl says passing the ball to her

"First to ten" she says

"bring it girlie" Carl says as she starts to dribble the ball, coming towards him she put it though his leg and runs around him, she shot a two pointer and gets it in

"Don't under estimate me because I'm a girl" she says giving him the ball

"Oh it's so on" Carl says taking the ball and dribbling it

"I won't under estimate you again" he told her as he shot a three pointer and ran after it as it hit the back board and bounced off he grabbed it and got two points

"Well this is going to be fun to watch" Gabbs says taking a seat on the bleachers with Ryan and Kelsi.

(In the locker rooms)

"Right so how we going to sort this out then" Jason ask

"Well I think we should go and tell the rest of the wild cats" Zeke replies

"Yeah we can't just leave them out there" Chad comments

"I'm sorry did you say rest of them" coach Bolton ask

"Yeah well we were getting all the wild cats together for a meet up" Troy answers

"So who's coming then" coach Bolton asked

"Well I called Kelsi and Ryan" Jason says

"I called Martha, Sharpay and Taylor" Zeke answer

"And I called Jimmie and Donnie" Chad says

"You called Rocket man" Troy asks sounding shocked

"Hay listen after we left he became captain and did well they didn't win but they got to the finals he came to all our games at U of A and is there now on a basketball scholarship and Donnie's not on a basketball scholarship he's on a dance scholarship he can break dance like no one else can" Chad say

"It true he became one hell of a basketball player and so did Donnie but after your musical senior year he fell in love with dance" coach Bolton said backing Chad up

"ok well let go and tell the rest" Troy says getting up out off his seat as the rest follow him out of the locker room to the gym to see their friends but when they get their all their friends seem to be distracted

"Hi Martha how it going I have seen you in a long time" Jason says

"Shh I'm watching the game" she says pointing to the court

"What is Carl doing, wait is that Kayla he's playing against" Jason asks

"Yeah there doing pretty well on one on one" Kelsi said from her seat next to Ryan

"What's going on here" coach Bolton asks

"It seems to be two future wild cats are going at it" Gabbs answers

"Really who are they and what's the score"

"The boy is Carl Cross my little brother" Jason says

"And the girl is Kayla Nielsen my little sister" Kelsi says

"And the score is eight six to Kayla" Gabbs answer just as Carl make a three pointer

"Make that nine eight to Carl" she corrected

"Your pretty good Cross" Kayla says

"You not bad yourself girlie" Carl replies

"Next shot wins" Kayla says as she starts to pass the ball thought her own legs moving forward she tried to get passed him on his right but couldn't so she spun around and went the other way

"Not so fast" Carl says as he knocks the ball away and shoots a three pointer but Kayla jumps and smacks the ball out off the air, then shoots a two pointer to win the game.

"Unlucky Cross looks like I win" Kayla say with a smile as she walks by

"That was a lucky shot" he replies

"no it wasn't I knew you would block me and go for the three pointer you like so much and I knew I could get it back" she says spinning the basketball on her finger

"You couldn't have thought all of that in such a little time"

"You sure about that" she say with a smile bigger than the last as she walked over to the crowd of people

"Well that was unexpected" Jason says sounding shocked

"Why that because she a girl" Martha ask

"No I would never think that it's because all Carl does is practice and if he not practicing he asking me to help him train" Jason says

"Oh ok then" Martha say walking over to him and giving him a slap

"What was that for" Jason asks rubbing his cheek

"You haven't talked me in two months I was scared something happened to you" Martha says kissing the cheek she just slapped

"You know my lips hurt to" Jason says cheekily

"Nice try Jason but maybe later" she says putting her arm around him

"Well I'm impressed if you two come here next year you stand very good chance of being wild cats" coach Bolton says with a smile

"Thank you sir" Kayla says

"Thanks for the offer coach" Carl says smiling for the first time after his defeat

"Zeke do you know where Sharpay is I don't want to be repeating myself" coach Bolton say

"I'm right here I bumped into someone outside" Sharpay says as she enters the gym with Taylor

"Sharpay, Taylor I'm so happy to see you both" Gabbs say as she runs over and hugs both of them

"Wow Gabbs you look great have you done something with your hair" Sharpay ask as she hug Gabbs

"Hi Gabriella it good to see you again" Taylor says hugging her

"Right so everyone is here so I'm just going to say it the schools in a bad way we haven't won a championship in a while and they thinking of getting rid of the basketball team and drama club"

Upon hearing this everyone starts shouting

"Hay listen up we have an idea to save both" Zeke shout above everyone

"Really what that" asks Donnie

"We help out at the school with the basketball team and drama club" Jason answer

"And help with anything else like teaching" Chad finishes

"Can any of you see Jason teaching" Sharpay asked

"I see your blade hasn't dulled Sharpay" Taylor snaps back

"Oh sorry Jason" Sharpay says

"It ok and yeah I wasn't the smartest in school but I have matured and I notice some damage to the school on the way in which my crew will take care of" he says

"Crew?" Zeke asks

"Did I forget to mention that I get my own crew today, I got the day off to think of who I want in my crew but this came up" Jason says still smiling

"You got your own crew and you didn't tell me bro" Carl says sounding mad

"Like I said this came up, now let coach continue" Jason says looking at his brother

"Sorry coach" Carl says

"It ok, now how are we going to let people know that you are going to help out" Coach Bolton asks

"I think I have a way of letting people know" Jimmie says getting of the bleachers

"But I'm going to need Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy" he says walking over to them

"Sure so how are we getting it out there" Zeke asks

"Where would you go if you were basketball fan tonight?"

"Of cause the U of A pre session game" Chad says

"yeah if you guys come with me we can speak to coach about putting on a little show at half time letting people know that east high have back to back champions helping them out this year" Jimmie says

"That's a great idea we can do a little song and dance" Sharpay say

"No I'm not sure the coach will want that, when I said show I meant a show of basketball skill" Jimmie says

"But the coach is cool like that he may let a show be done he could just replace it the cheerleaders" Donnie says seeing Sharpay jump up and down

"Ok then Jimmie take them to see your coach about an announcement" he says walking out of the gym with everyone

"Taylor how long have you been back?" Chad asks walking over to

"About half a year"

"You been here Half a year and didn't even think of getting in touch" Chad says sounding bit annoyed

"You didn't try and get in touch with me" she answers back

"I didn't know you were back I tried to keep in touch when you went away, I talked to your room mate Macy more than I did to you" Chad says as he start to get angry

"I had to study a lot for my course I practically slept in the library and Macy told me when you called"

"Yeah well I feel like I had more of a relationship with Macy than I did with you" he says walking away

"We weren't in a relationship remember you were the one that said you don't take the girl from high school with you" say shouting back that which makes him stop in his tracks

"I made a mistake I knew I made a mistake from the minute I left your house after saying good bye I tried to get up the courage to asked you to try a long distance relationship, and by the time I did I only got to talk to Macy" shouted shocking everyone around them as he walked away

"Wow he still feels that strongly for you after all this time" Zeke said walking up to Taylor

"Taylor do you want to know something that I thought was weird until this moment" he says looking straight at her

"What?" she says not able to make eye contact with Zeke

"He never dated anyone after you, girls would throw them self's at him but he always said no to them all because he loves you" he say shocking her to her core

"He loves me? He said nothing like that at school"

"This is Chad were talking about he has problem showing his feelings" Jason says putting a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah that's true the only reason I know is cause he told me about how he said good bye to you" Zeke says

"Guys I don't want to break up the moment but if we want to get this thing set up we got to go and see the coach now" Jimmie says

"Right but what about Chad" Troy says

"We'll have to talk to the coach without him" Donnie says as him and Jimmie getting there cars

"Carl your coming with me and don't course any trouble" Jason says

"No problem bro" Carl answers getting in the truck

"If you want Carl can stay with us and I'll drop him off at your house later" Kelsi says

"Yeah and I can beat him again" Kayla say with a smile

"Carl stay with Kelsi"

"Fine and girlie you're not beating me again" he says getting out of the truck and going back into the gym

"the first step in getting east high back to the way it was is to convince the coach to let us make an announcement about it in the game, I hope we can do this" Zeke says to himself as he drive away from east high following the rest of the former wild cats.

_And there you go the forth chapter in the bag hope you all are enjoying it, it's taken longer to write than I hoped but here it is remember R and R_

_Lander over and out_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone how's it going I've been surprised at how well this story is going it has been add on to a few peoples fav list and alerts list which I'm happy to see and I'm hoping to get some more reviews soon any way on with the story, I'm sorry about how long it took to put another chapter**_

_**I would like to thank dubzchoc and millie 1985 for there reviews they really motivated me to get on with this chapter**_

**I don't own any of high school musical if I did Taylor and Chad would go to the same uni**

**Chapter 5**

Chad had gone straight home from east high

"Damn it I can't believe I lost my temper" Chad says as he enters his house

"Hi Chad" a voice from the kitchen said

"Dad what are you doing here wait how did you even get in" Chad asks looking confused

"Your mum had a spare key made" he replied holding the key up

"Ok well I'll be having that thanks and again what are you doing here" Chad asks as he takes the key of his Dad and sits down

"Well I heard what happened with east high and what happen to you there" his dad answer sitting down with Chad

"What are you talking about" Chad asks

"You went and lost it with Taylor"

"Oh that I didn't mean for that to happen" Chad whispered looking down feel bad about shouting

"Chad I know you didn't want that to happen but it did now you got to work thought it and go help your friends" his dad say putting his hand on his shoulder

"Yeah your right" Chad says getting up "wait how did you know what happened at east high" Chad asks looking confused

"Well it wasn't just your friends that were there Bolton and me are good friends, now go"

"Right and how many spare keys do you think mums got"

"More than just the one" his dad answers with a smile

"I thought so" Chad laughs as he runs out of his house and gets in his truck

(At U of A)

"Come on guys his office is just down here" Jimmie says

"We know rocket man we did come here as well" Zeke says

"Sorry guys I sort of forgot" Jimmie say while laughing a bit

"Same old rocket man" Troy laugh a bit himself as they enter the locker room

"Coach Blue are you in here" Jimmie shouts

"Rocket man what are you doing here you still got 7 hours before the game tonight" a very tall man asks as he comes out of the office

"Me and some friends have a favour to ask" Jimmie asks with a smile

"What friends is that" the man asks crossing his arm

"Hi couch long time no see" Zeke say entering his locker room with the rest of the guys

"Well well Zeke what are you doing here"

"Here to asks a favour" Jason answers

"Jason the wild cat that didn't go on to collage how are you" couch Blue asks

"I'm good but we really need a favour from you" Jason replies looking serious

"Ok so what do you need" coach Blue asks

(East high)

"Are they still going at it" Sharpay asks as she comes back in to the gym

"Yup 2 hours straight they got some stamina" Ryan says look at the two teen

"So what the score" Taylor shout from the bleachers

"Well is 2-2 and they drew one"

"How can you draw" ask Sharpay

"That's how" Ryan says pointing to the basketball court where both teens lying down on the ground

"Your really good girlie" Carl says from the ground

"Your not bad yourself Cross" Kayla says with a smile

"And you do know if I had any energy left I would of won that game" Kayla remarks

"Please you couldn't keep up with me when I started dunking the ball that's why you won the first two and I won the second two"

"I let you win those two"

"Nah you didn't your completely wiped you put your all in those 4 games and they were good game I needed a good work out" Carl say getting up and helping Kayla up

"Good now you two have stopped play with your ball you can help me with the show" Sharpay says walking up to them

"Sharpay leave them alone we'll deal with the show" Kelsi butts in

"Ok but they better not get in the way of my show"

"I'm sorry your show" Ryan asks walking over to her

"I mean our show slip of the tongue" Sharpay laughs leaving the gym

"I'll catch up with you I'm going to talk with Taylor for a bit" Martha says walking over to the bleachers

"Taylor you ok"

"Yeah Martha I'm ok just enjoying watching some wild cats play some basket ball"

"Yeah you can see a bit of the old wild cats in them" Martha says

"Taylor why didn't you get in touch with any of us" Martha ask look at her old friend

"I don't know I just had so much stuff going on I forgot about the wild cats"

"You forgot about us" Martha says sounding shocked

"Not that way I could never forget about the wild cats"

"I know what you mean I left east high and went to a dance school"

(Flashback)

"Alright everybody that good for today" the teacher of the dance class shouts

"Wow that was a tough class" Martha said to her friends

"It's only the beginning this is your first year it my second how do you think I feel" Martha's friend says

"Thanks for the pick me up Demi" Martha sighs grabbing her bag.

"So where we going for lunch" Martha asks

"Well there this little diner that does these great deserts over the last few months" Demi says practically drooling on the street

"Um Demi I think you need a tissue" Martha says laughing at her friend

"So where is it then" Martha asks

"Just around the corner" Demi answers as they keep walking and talking about random stuff as they see the diner they also see a building site

"Ooh we get dinner and a show" Demi smiles looking at the builder as they sit down

"Hay there one that's pretty young" Demi points at a man with brown scruffy hair

"Demi just order some food and there not there just for you to stare at" Martha states looking at the menu

"Hi welcome Mickey's diner what would you like to eat" the waitress asks come over to them

"I'll have a Mickey cheese burger please" Martha asks

"And I'll have the chiefs cookies delight" Demi says with a smile

"Ok then I'll back in a bit with your orders" she says with a smile.

"Hay Cross where do you think you're going, just because your dads the boss doesn't mean you can slake off" shouts one of the workers on site to a young man walking away

"How am I slaking of? I'm grabbing some lunch Phil and I'm not on a free ride here I work my ass off every day" the young man shouts walking up to the man

"Hay guys that just relax Phil you know Jason works harder than everyone and Jason you know that Phil is well a hard ass" the man says getting a glare from Phil

"Sorry Phil can I go and get some lunch" Jason sighs

"Yeah but be quick"

"Cool Riley you want to join me mate"

"Sure I could do with a beverage" Riley says walking away from the building site and heading over to the diner

"Martha cute young guys from the building site coming over this way"

"I don't care Demi I just went to eat my lunch and get back to class" Martha says not even looking up from her food

"Wow these cookies taste great"

"Bet my friend from school makes better once"

"Really Martha that sound like a challenge try this cookie then" Demi says passing her a cookie to try, As Martha try's the cookie she realizes something

"This I my friends' recipe Zeke made these" she shouts

"Martha it's that you" Jason say standing across from her looking shocked

"Jason what are you doing here" she ask as she hug him

"Working for my dad on the building site" he answer returning the hug

(End flashback)

"I know how it easy it is to forget what we had here at east high but when I met up with Jason it came rushing back to me" Martha says with a smile

"If you kept in touch with us you would know allot has happened in the past few years"

"Really what's happened over the last few years Martha?"

"Well Jason didn't go to college, Zeke brought the diner he was working at Sharpay went and work at east high, Chad smashed his knee up-"

"Wait what Chad did do"

"His knee got ruined in a game at U of A he had to stop playing for a while"

"I didn't know any of this happens I bet you think I'm a really bad friend" Taylor whispers looking down

"No I would never say that" Martha says move next to put her arms around Taylor "you're a very focused person and when you set your mind on something you won't stop till you get and collage was your focuses"

"Thanks Martha"

"no problem Taylor, now come on we have to stop Sharpay making this the Sharpay show" Martha say getting a laugh from Taylor as she stands up and walks out of the gym with Martha leaving Carl and Kayla alone

"Right I'm off to search the school what you going to do girlie"

"I'm going to find the music room test the ivory on their piano" Kayla says leaving the gym

"Right let find something good around here to do" Carl says to know one as he heads down the halls of the school.

_**And we are done with this chapter hope you guy enjoy it and sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is just filling some of the stuff had happened between my story and high school musical so enjoy**_

_**P.S. thought I would let you know now Kayla and Carl are going to have a rivalry friendship and nothing else they will not end up dating as I have plans for them already.**_

_**Lander over and out**_


End file.
